Hair Ties
by Your Lady Star
Summary: Hinata finds Subaki with his hair down and a lot of embarrassment and cuteness happens. Title practically says it all.


_Something short and sweet for you all, cause I love you._

 _Have fun!_

* * *

Hinata was on the search for Subaki. The small group had a pretty nasty run in with a group of well trained archers, and that alone was enough to send off several warning signs in his head, so when he heard that Subaki had been ambushed by several of them, everything regarding his own injuries was nullified in favor of that of his friend's.

Hinata was in a pretty weird state when it came to his feelings towards Subaki. While his inflated ego and perfectionist attitude did trigger a nerve in him every now and then, his repeated and constant interactions with him on the battlefield, around camp, and, embarrassingly, the bath house, has helped him to warm up to the pegasus knight and become rather fond of him. But he found himself in that strange gray area where you don't know if your feelings are of friendliness or adoration. He felt like it might be the latter, but the idea of him having feelings for Subaki was enough to make him feel bizarre. So, for now, he wouldn't dwell on that matter, and rather focus on trying to find him.

Eventually, he was able to find the tent he was supposed to be in and pushed the opening flaps as he entered.

"Hey, Subaki, are you al-"

He froze when he saw him.

Not because he was horribly injured, the most he noted were some scratches along his body, but because of something else.

Subaki was standing in front of a large mirror, examining his injuries, his long red hair flowing down his back.

Hinata has seen Subaki with his hair down plenty of times, specifically in the bath house, but he never really took the time to examine it and admire it. Subaki's hair was really beautiful. Every strand and lock was completely knot and tangle free, smooth and silken, soft to the touch. The way it feel down his back looked like a calm red waterfall. He was running his fingers through each small section, looking at it from every angle he could in the mirror. He was focused on his actions that he didn't take notice of Hinata. Once he was done, he let his hair fall back and let out a sigh. He turned his head, finally noticing the samurai, and smiled.

"Hello, Hinata."

Snapping out of his trance, he felt his face heat up before he spoke, "U-Uh, hey Subaki. I just wanted to check on you, make you were okay."

"Well, thank you. I'm fine, nothing to report. Well, save for this."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the crumbled remains of his hair tie. The string was severed and the small ornament on it was shattered into pieces.

"What happened?"

"A stray arrow flew at me. I moved out of the way in time, but my hair tie wasn't so lucky."

"I guess that's why your hair's down."

"Yeah. I'm not very keen on fighting with my hair loose, but considering where that arrow was aiming, I'm glad my hair tie was all that was hit." He tossed the broken tie into the garbage, "Well, I guess I'll have to buy a new one."

"Huh? Don't you have a bunch of spares thought?" His eyes were constantly drifting towards the pegasus knight's hair and he repeatedly had to stop himself.

"Of course, but… I'll admit I've grown a bit attached to this one. Besides, I need a new replacement now."

Seeing the small anguish he was feeling, Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "Here."

Subaki looked down at his hand and saw a simple thin black hair tie.

"I carry a spare with me just in case. You can use it for now until you can get a new one. Don't worry, it's clean, I haven't used it yet."

The surprise on his face faded and was replaced with a small smile, "Thank you," He reached out and took the hair tie, and Hinata could feel his heart jump from the soft touch of Subaki's hand.

He stood back in front of the mirror and redid his ponytail, making sure not a single strand was loose or out of place. Once it was set, he looked back at the samurai, "It's perfect. Thanks."

"No problem," He gave a bright smile.

"Since you helped me with my hair, it's only best I do the same for you."

"Huh? What's wrong with my hair? I've been doing everything you've told me to do."

"I know, and I can see that. But, let's be blunt, Hinata, you really do need a haircut."

"Wha- Hey!" He was taken by surprise when Subaki quickly reached over and undid his hair tie, his dark brown hair falling around his shoulders.

"Keeping your hair clean and tidy means nothing when you have visible split ends," He spoke as he twirled a strand of hair between his fingers.

Hinata could feel his face heating up watching Subaki play with his hair so gently, "Y-Yeah… I guess I could… I'll just ask Oboro if she could do it for me."

"I could do it for you."

"Noo way! I am not letting _you_ near my hair with a pair of scissors!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not risking you turning a simple trim into an hour long haircut! It took a whole week just for me to convince you that I could handle washing my hair by myself."

"It's such a shame you don't trust me," He spoke in an exaggerated tone and pulled an over the top heartbroken face, one that Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at, before he went back to normal, "Very well. Just make sure you get it done. I don't want to hear some excuse as to why you 'couldn't get around to it today'." He slightly mimicked Hinata's voice on the last part.

"Yes, mother," Hinata did a similar exaggerated tone, one that both of them couldn't help but laugh at, before he spoke again, "Besides, I don't want you busy over me. You look like you got other things to worry about." He casted his gaze down at the small tears scattered along his clothing.

"Yeah, I know. I have to stitch these up before we set out again. It'll be too indecent for me to be seen like this."

Hinata took note of the spots where his clothes were ripped. There were slight tears on his arms, one on the side of his hip, and a rather long one on his upper thigh, a spot that Hinata desperately tried not to stare at.

"Well, I-I shouldn't keep you busy. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I appreciate it. I'll be sure to bring the hair tie back as soon as I can."

"Keep it. I don't really mind."

Subaki smiled, "Thank you," He pinch Hinata's cheek.

"Hey- Stop it!" He released Subaki's grip before rubbing his cheek, "If you're gonna thank me, don't do it like that. I'm not a kid."

"Fine. How about this?"

Before He could react, Subaki leaned in and kissed his cheek, the same one he pinched. He moved back and saw that Hinata's eyes were wide and his whole face was a bright pink.

"U-U-Um…" His mind was racing and a flurry of words spilled from his mouth, "SeeyouwhenweheadoutBye!" With that, he rushed out of the tent.

Subaki let out a small chuckle at the samurai's display. He couldn't help but feel bad for teasing him like that, but he couldn't really help himself.

Sometimes, Hinata was too precious for his own good.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this little treat I did._

 _See you in the next thing I do!_


End file.
